


The new Guy

by NSkellington



Series: One shots of AUs I love [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, First Meetings, I tried to write this au before, Keith is also a mess, M/M, Shiro and Adam live together, adam takes care of everyone, and i really like it, band au, but i did it now, holt siblings, it didn't work out, keith is shiro's neighbour, keith likes the new guy, pretty boy broke him, shiro and matt are friends, so ha!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSkellington/pseuds/NSkellington
Summary: Again, it made no difference for Keith, but now after hours of failed and obnoxious auditions even he was frustrated. Matt was defeated on the floor, refusing to look up. Shiro was still trying to stay positive (Keith didn’t know how). Pidge had given up on the fifth guy and spend the last hour playing on her cellphone. And even Adam, who wasn’t part of the band but landed his basement for rehearsals, was sitting bored in the corner.





	The new Guy

It was hopeless. Seriously.

They have been at it since 4 p.m., hearing every kind of bad guitar solo that actually made their ears bleed, meeting the weirdest type of people (one even tried to take Shiro’s shoes on his way out) and having to repeat themselves nonstop that no, it was not a joke and they really had a band; no it wasn’t an audition for a reality show; and no, they were not recording it to turn into porn later.

Now (almost at midnight) Keith was certain: they would never find the right guitarist. For Keith it made no difference, since he already played the guitar, but for Shiro and Matt it was everything. Their sound _needed_ two sets of guitars, there was no other way. It didn’t matter how good Keith was, he couldn’t play both parts at the same time.

Again, it made no difference for Keith, but now after hours of failed and obnoxious auditions even _he_ was frustrated. Matt was defeated on the floor, refusing to look up. Shiro was still trying to stay positive (Keith didn’t know how). Pidge had given up on the fifth guy and spend the last hour playing on her cellphone. And even Adam, who wasn’t part of the band but landed his basement for rehearsals, was sitting bored in the corner.

“Are we done?” Keith asked after they send the last guy away. “I’m tired.”

“And I’m hungry.” Pidge said without looking up.

“There’s one last guy, remember?” Shiro said covering his face. He was doing his best to hide it, but they could all see how exhausted he really was.

“The one Hunk recommended?” Matt asked still spread out on the floor. His voice came out in a dragged and defeated tone. “He was supposed to arrive two hours ago.”

“Hunk called and said his plane was delayed, remember?” Adam replied in a sympathetic smile. “They should be arriving any time now.”

Pidge gave up on her phone to put her head on the table.

“But we are so tired…” Matt and Pidge whined at the same time.

Adam gave Matt a last pat in the head and got up. He covered Pidge with Matt’s jacket and gave Keith a light touch on the shoulder before turning to Shiro to give him a kiss on the cheek; it was his way to make sure they were all okay and it took Keith an embarrassing long time to get used to when he was little.

“I’m going to order some pizza,” he said walking to the stairs.

“No olives!” Pidge yelled getting cozy in the oversize jacket.

“And extra onions!” Matt completed sitting up.

Adam didn’t even reply, he already knew.

Keith looked around and gave a little smile, it was the same basement he spent most of his childhood in. He could easily spot some of the old toys he had claimed for himself and Shiro’s old tools Pidge was _not_ allowed to touch (but she did it anyway), Adam’s bike was almost buried underneath boxes of vinyl and old instruments, but it was still there.

Shiro always said he was going to restore that old thing as a present for Adam, but he never had the time to do it. And now that they were trying to restart Shiro and Matt’s old band, it was not very likely Shiro was going to have much time to do anything at all.

Keith really liked that bike, he had many good memories of it especially when Adam would pick him up from school for eat ice cream and take him back home after, Keith’s dad would almost have a heart attack every time he saw Keith on the darn thing, but the boy loved it.

It felt weird for Keith having a bunch of strangers into that special space to basically waste their time. He didn’t like it.

“Are we done?” he asked in a tired tone, he already knew the answer.

“Not until we see Hunk’s guy,” Shiro replied not very enthusiastically.

“It not like that guy is going to be anything special, we should close the auditions now while Matt can speak complete sentences.”

To Matt’s defense, he did finish the “Screw you, Keef”. It was still with a dragged and a very poorly disguised sleepy tone, but he finished.

He didn’t notice the middle finger Keith gave him though.

“I know we are all tired,” Shiro said looking at Keith. “But Hunk said very good things about the guy and I think it’s enough to give him a shot.”

“He’s two hours late!”

“His plane was delayed,” Shiro replied with the ‘Dad voice’. “Besides, he’s coming straight here from the airport, so he’s tired too.”

“Another reason to close the auditions! At least for today!”

“We don’t have another date set for this, Keith. And you know we need to practice as soon as possible to get the gig in Altea.”

“I know…”

“There there, Keef,” Pidge said patting his head in a mocking tone. Although her teasing was lacking the usual bite, that’s how tired she was. Keith took that opportunity to get his revenge laying his head on her back.

A couple of minutes passed, Matt was practically sleeping on the floor, Pidge was laying her head on the table not saying anything, her breathing was even and so relaxing that Keith (who’s head was still lying on her back) was almost sleeping too. That is until Shiro’s phone biped with a new message, making everyone jump awake.

“Hunk’s here!” he said stretching his back.

Matt sat up again, not even bothering to cover his mouth to yawn. Pidge pushed Keith off of her so they could rub the sleep off their eyes. Shiro offered Matt a hand when they heard voice coming from the stairs.

“Hunk said very good things about you,” Adam said opening the door to the basement.

“That’s good to hear!” this new voice rang into Keith’s ears and his first though was that it’s a good voice, very smoo– he means… it wasn’t bad! He heard far worse that afternoon. Maybe he could sing with Shiro? You know… since Matt’ singing sucked!

Matt sat on his chair right when Adam and Hunk came down the stairs and that’s when Keith saw the beautiful stranger that was following them. That boy was tall, only one or two inches shorter than Hunk (who was a freaking giant!), and even from the distance Keith could see a very pure and clear shade of blue in his eyes (it made him want to come closer to see better).

_Damn…_ Keith though, already feeling the burning of his cheeks.

“About time, Hunk,” Shiro said with an inviting smile. He got up to greet them and Matt followed.

Keith and Pidge exchanged a look before getting up as well.

“Sorry we are so late guys,” Hunk said after hugging everyone. “I did bring an apology pie.”

“You are forgiven, my angel,” Matt said hugging him again. Everyone loved Hunk’s food.

“Thank you, my good sir,” Hunk replied before gesturing to his friend, who Keith was watching not very subtlety . “This is the guy I told you about, his name is Lance McClain.”

“It’s very good to finally meet you, Lance,” Shiro said offering his hand.

“It’s very good to finally meet you too, Hunk said very good things about you guys” he replied with another easy going smile and Keith began to blush a little harder. “I’m very sorry to make you wait this long.”

“It’s okay,” Shiro said with a sincere tone. “It’s wasn’t really your fault. My name’s Shiro, I do the singing and the song writing. This is Matt, he writes the songs with me,” the older nerd shook Lance’s hand. “This is his little sister, Pidge, who is on the bass,” she waved at him and he waved back. “And this is my neighbor, Keith, he is the first guitarist.”

That’s when Lance finally looked at Keith and boy, if Keith wasn’t blushing enough before, he sure was now. His ears burned and he could hear Pidge’s laughter beside him, she was not letting that go anytime soon. But, truly, it wasn’t his fault. Lance’s eyes were bright blue and sparkled filled of life, Keith had never seen anything like them.

And if his eyes were not enough to almost stop Keith’s heart, his smile surely finished the job.

“Nice to meet you,” Lance said shacking Keith’s hand. Lance’s hand was cold and very smooth, Keith missed it when he let it go.

“So, Lance,” Shiro continued, completely ignoring Keith’s little gay crisis over the new beautiful boy. “Do you mind if we film you?”

“Not at all.”

“Good,” the band was back at their chairs, Hunk and Adam sat at the stairs giving Lance reassuring smiles. “That reminds me, Hunk, we filmed all the other guys for you.”

“You didn’t have to,” Hunk replied with a grin. “I’ve already found our new guy.”

That made Shiro smile, but it didn’t stop him from replying:

“Not yet.” Keith observed when Lance smiled again, this time more to himself than to anyone. _He must be a little nervous…_ he thought.

Shiro turned the camera on and began:

“So Lance, before you play anything for us, do you mind telling us a little about yourself?”

“Not really,” he said with his hands in his pockets. “Let’s see… I’m 22 years old,” one year younger than Keith. “I’m from Cuba, and started college there, but got transferred to the Garrison.” Same college as Keith’s. “I’ll start there next week.”

“Do you have a job?”

“I do, actually, but I’ll also start there next week.”

“My dad hired him as our new waiter,” Hunk completed with a bright smile.

“That’s nice,” Shiro replied with a reassuring smile. “But, Lance, we try to rehearsal at least three times a week, sometimes more. How do you think this will work with your schedule?”

“As far as I know I don’t think it’ll be a problem.”

“Good,” Matt replied. “What about instruments?”

“That I own or that I know how to play?”

“Both,” Shiro and Matt said at the same time.

Normally when those two spoke at the same time it created an intimidating aura around them, which normally made stranger very nervous. But Lance didn’t even blink.

“I have two guitars, one electric, and a very old keyboard. And I can play a lot of string instruments.”

“What do you mean?” Pidge asked intrigued.

“Well, when I was little I couldn’t stay still for very long, so my mom signed me up to every extracurricular activity she could find,” He said like it was the most normal thing ever. “I couldn’t stay focus enough on sports, so the better option was music.”

“Can you play piano?” Pidge asked.

“Yes.”

“The harp?” Matt asked.

“A little.”

“The banjo?”

“Badly, but yes.”

The holt siblings continued the series of questions for a while, saying the most difficult instruments they could think of one after the other. To be fair, Lance didn’t know how to play all of them, but at what it seemed, he could play a fair amoung.

Keith was impressed.

“The cavaquinho?” Matt asked as a stretch.

“Guys, enough,” Shiro said before Lance could answer, and they all laughed. “I think we asked you enough questions for now, Lance, so do you have something to ask us?”

At that Lance looked at Hunk for a second, before facing Shiro again.

“I do, actually,” Shiro gave him a reassuring nod and Lance continued. “Don’t get me wrong, but aren’t you two a little old to start a basement band?”

Matt and Shiro exchanged a look before Shiro responded:

“Actually this is not our first band,” he started. “We had another some time ago and, not to brag, we were decently successful.”

“We even went on tour a couple of times,” Matt completed with a nostalgic smile. “Nothing outside the country though.”

“But then life kind of got in the way and we needed to grow up,” Shiro said, his smile not so nostalgic. “We all got boring jobs and continued living our lives… but then I got into an accident…”

Keith noticed that, while Shiro and Matt were telling the story, Lance was actually listening. He wasn’t acting like the others, who just pretended to care. He actually cared about what Shiro had to say and wasn’t embarrassed to show real concern. Keith was starting to really like him.

“When I got out of the hospital Adam and I had a very serious talk,” he exchanged a caring look with Adam before continuing. “That made me realize that I didn’t want to spend the rest of my life wondering what would have happen if we kept the band together. So I called Matt and the other guys, Matt was the only one who replied. And here we are: giving it another shot.”

“That’s amazing.” Lance’s tone was pure admiration, his eyes got even brighter and Keith could feel the blush crawling back up his ears.

“Thanks,” Shiro checked the camera one last time. “Now, are you ready to show us what you got?”

“Yes, sir,” he replied getting his guitar from Hunk. He placed the strap on his shoulder and touched the strings. “I added a few things to the set Hunk gave me, it that alright?”

That made them raise an eyebrow. Matt hated when people changed his sets; Shiro and Pidge were cautions, because if they learned something that day was that new arrangements or additions to the set were never good ones; Keith was intrigued, he knew how hard it was to change something on Matt’ music and now he really wanted to hear it.

“Sure.” Keith replied.

So Lance began to play.

They honestly thought Matt’ set was already fast and energetic enough, but boy were they wrong. Lance’s take on the song was like a raging fire, not giving anyone time to understand what was going on. They were surrounded by pure energy that came from Lance’s guitar, and the adrenaline started pumping; which was something they didn’t know it was possible after hearing the same song the entire day.

Not only that, Keith noticed how sure Lance was with the guitar, he looked relaxed enough and stood in a confident yet playful pose. Those beautiful eyes of his roamed through the basement, and went through everyone sitting in front of him until they landed on Keith.

Ignoring the blushing that burned his face Keith did not look away and he actually forgot where he was, just for a moment though. Now Lance’ smile was different, like it was only meant for Keith (their little secret) and they kept looking at each other until Lance finished. When it was over Keith could fell a weird tingling on his fingertips, and the moment was over.

They all stood silent for a moment after Lance stopped playing, Hunk sat behind with the biggest smile and even Adam looked surprised.

Finally Matt got up and stood right in front of Lance, his face was completely blanc.

“Dude…” He said putting his hands on Lance’ shoulder. “Oh my God! THAT WAS AWESOME!”

He shook Lance and they both laughed, still too caught up on that high. Shiro also got up, being followed by Pidge and Keith.

“Does this mean he’s in?” Hunk asked when Matt released Lance.

Shiro hugged Lance shoulders with the brightest smile of the day, before replying:

“He’s in.”

“Oh yeah!” Lance said before giving Hunk a high five. “Thanks guys! Seriously!”

Matt hugged him again being followed by Pidge, who gave him a fist pump with a bright smile of her own. Shiro, Hunk and Adam finished surrounding him, and Keith took that opportunity to look at Lance’s face one more time.

_Jesus, that boy is pretty._

“Keith,” Shiro called with a teasing smile. “Aren’t you going to welcome Lance into the group?”

Honestly, Keith couldn’t even feel the burning on his cheeks and ears anymore.

_Oh fuck it!_

“I was trying to,” he said stepping close to Lance. “Until he was surrounded by idiots.”

They all laughed in good humor, but Keith didn’t notice. He was too focused on trying to look chilled.

“Welcome,” he said shaking his hand again.

“Thanks,” Lance replied with a genuine smile before exchanging one last look with Hunk and completing: “Keef.”

Keith’s heart skipped a beat, but that wasn’t important right now because he was gasping in absolute shock.

“God damn it! You too?”

They all exploded in laughter and this time Keith could see a little blush on Lance’s cheeks. It was a nice look on him, Keith decided.

The doorbell rang and Adam announced:

“That’s the pizzas!”

“Thank God!” Matt and Pidge said running up the stairs, Hunk followed yelling for them to wait up.

“You are eating with us, right Lance?” Shiro asked taking Adam’s hand.

“Sure thing,” the tall boy replied. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome!”

The couple climbed the stairs, and Keith could hear Adam yelling at the others to behave. But he didn’t pay any attention, because right now he was alone in the basement with that beautiful and talented boy.

And he didn’t have a clue on what to say. FUCK!

“So…” he began avoiding looking at Lance.

“Can I ask you a question?” Lance asked fast with his hands in his pocket.

“Sure.”

 “Are you dating anyone?” the light blush was still on Lance’s face.

 

Keith was never going to look normal again, because all the blood of his body had move permanently to his face.

“Not really…”

“Really? Hum…”

“What?” Keith finally managed to look at Lance’s face and he was greeted by a mischievous charming smile.

The light blush was still on Lance’s face, but otherwise he looked pretty confident. He didn’t even blink when he replied:

“Guess that’s another opening I’ll have to fill then.”

Keith, with his face completely red, watched Lance going up the stairs and he just stood there.

What just happened?

“Come on, Keef,” Pidge called. “The boys are eating everything!”

When Keith didn’t move Pidge stepped closer and waved a hand right in front of his face.

“Keef?” she noticed how red he was and gave him a wicked smile. “What’s wrong, Keef? The pretty boy broke you?”

“Yes he did, Pigeon,” he said with a very red face. “Yes he did.”


End file.
